


Spike Mindfucks Twilight

by darkdemonlucifer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Memes, grotesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdemonlucifer/pseuds/darkdemonlucifer
Summary: Twilight attempts to summon a demon in one of the most cliché plots ever, then ends up getting skullfucked by Spike.A commission for Anon that I gave him a discount on because I lost the plot XD.





	Spike Mindfucks Twilight

Twilight Sparkle was once again messing with magic she had no hope of fully understanding. She had carved a series of complex runes into a circle around her hooves. It had runes carved all over it that looked far too complex for anyone else to even attempt to grasp. 

She had double checked them, then triple checked the double check, then yelled at Spike for five minutes. Now she was finally ready to cast the spell. She stood in the middle of the eldritch circle and looked down at the runes, once again checking them. 

Spike’s small purple form came padding over to her, his draconic fingers intertwining with each other as he looked up to her nervously. “Twilight… I don’t think this is a good idea, I have read a lot of comics and fanfiction and it never ends well when anyone tries to summon demons.” 

Twilight did not even look up from her work, the mulberry horse apparently too focused on her work “That’s great Spike, go read some comics or touch yourself, I have work to do.”

The small dragon grumbled at being ignored, but he did not argue further, slowly padding up the stairs to his sleeping area. Now that she was finally alone, the purple unicorn let out a content sigh, using a hoof to brush away her two tone purple and pink mane before planting her feet firmly in the triangle that was in the middle of the circle. 

“Right. Now I just… Do the spell, and then the demon will appear in that triangle...” She nodded to herself, feeling proud of her work. She made sure her hooves were planted firmly, then her horn slowly glowed to life, the purple glow matched by all the runes around her.

Focusing intently, one of her hooves moved back, attempting to dig into the hardwood floor as the purple glow around her horn became even brighter, the effect mirrored by everyone of the runes around her. The magical effort might have been too much for most unicorns, but not Twilight. Her focus was as unbreakable as steel, and her magic more powerful then her will, and it took a lot of willpower to read for more then twenty four hours a day.

She was getting side tracked with stuff that did not matter. She rained her focus in and gave a roar of annoyance. The glow around her horn became even brighter, and she cried out in pain as the circle finally reacted, purple flames engulfing each of the runes and all the lines that connected them, surrounding her with walls of purple fire that would have killed her had she been standing anywhere but the middle of the circle. 

The runes seemed to be drawing more power from her, and most unicorns would have panicked, but Twilight knew that that was the wrong choice to make, and begin to feed it the power that it was calling out for. 

A shape seemed to be forming from just across her, made out of pure purple energy that seemed to crackle chaotically. She let out a cry of joy at the success of her spell, and then her focus broke apart. The summoning circle collapsed around her, the purple fire closing in from every side and wrapping around her as she cried out in shock, attempting to struggle free. 

And then the creature that had been forming out of energy decided that it was going to explode. The poor purple unicorn was sent flying through the air, a trail of thick black smoke following her until she smashed into a bookcase, rebounding off it and collapsing in a heap.

For a moment, she thought that she would be able to shrug it off and stand up again, but the moment she went to do so her legs gave out. Blackness crawled in from the edges of her vision, and in her last moment of being concious she called out for Spike to help her. 

The purple dragon had been sat on his bed, enjoying a rather non-PG comic about a really nice pony called Terry and a murderer. Upon hearing the chaos going on below, he had done the smart thing and crawled under his sheets for cover. 

Upon hearing Twilight call out for help, he realized that he was going to stand up and help her with whatever it was she had fucked up in order to prevent getting another beating. The wounds from last time had still not fully healed and he was rather annoyed about it, but there was nobody else that would take in a dragon, so he had to bear with it. 

He slowly padded out onto the landing, looking at where Twilight had collapsed on the steps below. She did not seem to be moving, and Spike was not sure if she was breathing or not. She might have beaten, abused, molested, and experimented on him, but this still had him worried because now he would have to feed himself. 

The small dragon ran down the stairs, and then suddenly skidded to a stop upon realizing something. The room felt… Hot… He did not have the correct word for it, as he was not a word smith or writer, but he felt the heat rushing to his groin and suddenly felt his double draconic shafts spilling from within their sheath. 

“Oh boy. I sure am glad I am over eighteen.” He said out loud to himself “I certainly feel that that would be a step too far...”

Shaking such pointless thoughts from his head, he moved back to his original point, looking down at his double dicks with a frown as they throbbed needfully. He then looked up to Twilight, realizing that she had a large shard of bookcase wedged in her skull. “Celestia hoofing Luna, what the fuck?” 

He moved over, staring at the shard of wood. It did not seem to be bleeding, and Twilight was slumped down in a rather peaceful position, almost like she was sleeping. Several books were scattered around her to finish the image, having fallen from the bookcase she had smacked into. 

The side of the room facing away from Twilight had been decimated, and there was now a large pit where the summoning circle had been, a single patch of flooring standing in the middle of the pit, totally untouched. He was not good with magic, but he had seen Twilight do it a bunch, and he bet the only thing that had saved her was the protective circle. 

Gazing down at the downed unicorn, his hands begin to trace over her cutie-marks, taking in the magical star shaped things, and how soft and squishy her flank was from sitting around and reading all day. Nestled between her soft cheeks was a dark black pucker, and below that a tight virgin hole that was her vagina. 

Spike felt bad for looking at it, dirty somehow, and he was quick to pull his gaze away as his thick draconic cocks throbbed softly, begging to plough into her holes. 

What the hell was wrong with him? There was no way he was going to be doing this, not to Twilight… Not to anyone. He slowly wrapped both his claws around the shard of wood sticking out her skull, the wound hidden beneath her purple mane so that it simply looked like the shard of wood had been glued there by some rather cruel joker. 

Spike tugged on it softly, and Twilight let out a soft little groan, seeming to stir softly in her sleep. The dragon’s cocks throbbed at the almost sexual noise, and he tugged again, this time harder. The poor purple unicorn let out a louder groan, starting to squirm. 

Damn, it felt good. He tugged harder, and her back seemed to arch. Spike reached a hand down to rub at both his lengths, and he arched his back happily, tugging even harder. Before he could stop himself, the shard of wood was torn out of Twilight’s head in a slight squirt of blood. 

Spike cried out and jumped back, staring down at the bloody shard of wood in disbelief. He can’t have… He… 

The shard of wood clattered to the floor, and he rushed over to where Twilight was lying. “Fuck! Fuck! Twilight!” He spat, the words seeming to roll together in his blind panic. What had he just done? 

He could see her fucking brain! Where her mane had been parted, there was a bloody hole, a mass of gray matter hidden just behind it. Of course, this was a time to panic and get out of there. But Spike did not panic, he simply stood there and stared at the mass of flesh that held all of Twilight’s intelligence and personality. 

His twin cocks throbbed softly between his legs, several dirty thoughts dancing through his head. Twilight let out another groan, and her eyes slowly begin to creep open, showing that she was waking up. 

The little dragon had no idea what he was doing as he rushed over to her, pulling her mane back with both hands as he stared down into the glory-hole to her brain. It was a sick, sick thought that no sane person would ever go through with. 

Despite this, Spike felt his cocks twitching, and in his lust hazed state he blindly pressed forward. His bare shafts touched against the warm, squishy flesh of her brain, and Twilight let out a soft little whimper as Spike let out a needy groan. 

He was going to do this. He was going to fuck this bitch senseless. He was going to plough her brains into goop and finally get revenge for everything she had done to him.

His double shafts stabbed blindly forward into her brain, and Twilight suddenly snapped awake, her eyes fixing on spike as she cried out. “S-Spike? What’s H-AAHHpennnnnnugh.” Her words trailed off, then ended with a very unintelligent gurgle. 

The dragon on her back let out a laugh at this “Yeah, not so smart now, are you bitch?” He said, pulling his cocks back as Twilight gasped loudly, seeming to regain herself for several moments.   
“Spike! Stop thi- It hurts!” 

The dragon did not listen, simply ramming his hips forward again as Twilight once more broke into a series of unintelligent noises. This time when she looked at him, tears were streaming down her now somewhat duller eyes.   
“Spike! What are.. Please.. I don’t”

He rammed forward again, his double dicks bathing in the warmth of the gray matter they so ruthlessly displaced around them. This time when Twilight returned to focus, she was openly sobbing, and also seemed very confused. 

“Pl-Please! What’s happening! I- I don’t understand!”

Spike’s claws dug into her shoulders hard enough to draw blood as he only begin to thrust harder. This time, Twilight did not return, giggling and squirming loudly.

“Staph! That tickles!” 

She was still not quite dumb enough, Spike was now in a frenzy, he needed more.   
His cocks ploughed forward brutally, spittle pouring from his lips as he spat “That’s it! Take it you dumb fucking whore! I’m going to cum so hard.”  
Twilight did not reply, drool pouring from her lips as his cocks hammered in and out of her head. Spike’s claws were now dug deep into her flesh, streams of blood pouring around them and down her back. He looked down at the drooling wreck that was Twilight, and he felt something that he had never really felt before. 

He felt powerful. He felt like he could do anything. He had no idea why he had let the stupid pony abuse him so much. He was more powerful then any of them. He could rape as many of them as he wanted and they would not be able to turn him down. 

Thrusting even harder, he let out a groan, blocking out the image of Twilight and her stupid(Both literally and metaphorically) face and replacing it with that of the mare he loved. He pictured Rarity, the snow white Unicorn sprawled out helplessly beneath him as he hammered his length in and out of her, his claws rending apart her flesh as she begged to be an equal. 

She never had respected him, and he hated her for that. His twin cocks were now starting to drool precum into the brain of the mare that had once been his mother, and he slowly awoke back to reality, looking down at the wreck of a mare. 

She no longer looked anything like Celestia’s prized pupil, strings of drool were pouring from her lips and her her eyes had rolled all the way back in her head, as if searching for where his cock was thrusting in and out of her head. 

Her hooves twitched limply against the floor, showing that she no longer had the capacity to correctly control her body, and at one point she had pissed herself, her rear hooves now splashing around uselessly in the puddle of piss. 

Spike was not done taunting just yet however, his twin cocks still hammering madly in and out of her head, making sure that everything had been properly scrambled beyond repair. “Yes… This is what you get you dumb bitch! You should never have fucking messed with me! You’re nothing but my dumb whore now, right where you belong.”

Twilight drooled mindlessly at his taunts, seeming not to care in the slightest, away in a world of her own. Spike’s claws wrapped around her throat and he growled “I could take your fucking life right now, tear your head from your body.”

Still no response. Spike groaned in annoyance, but grabbed her mane in both hands and begin to give her all the might in his body, his cocks soon smacking into the front of her skull as he sped towards orgasm, still drooling pre. The mare’s brain was now a mushy soup of braincells and cum that dribbled out the wound and down the back of her neck.

“H-here I fucking go bitch! Take my cum!”  
Twilight’s eyes rolled back to look at him as he cried out in bliss, his back arching as his cocks begin to throb rapidly.

“*Notices your bulge, OwO what’s this?*” Twilight said loudly. Spike let out a loud roar of bliss and rammed both his cocks into Twilight’s brain as hard as he could, his cocks throbbed rapidly, and then his back arched as thick ropes of cum begin to stream from both his lengths and into her brain. 

Cum pooled in her skull, then suddenly blasted out of her nose and out of her mouth. He had not idea how the cum had gotten into her mouth, but he was not going to question it. His eyes rolled all the way back in his head as he hammered in and out of her skull. 

The pleasure made his claws tense, digging even deeper into Twilight’s soft flesh and causing blood to pour down her back as he tore her flesh apart like paper. Thankfully he pulled the claws out before he did any serious damage, letting Twilight fall to the floor with a huge hole in her skull that was leaking blood and cum. 

Yet Twilight was still somehow alive, gurgling softly to herself as her mind tried to put itself back together. It did not work however, and she let out another confused gurgle before lying down again. 

Spike was coming down from his power-trip,and it only took him a few seconds to realize that he had done something terrible. He cursed softly to himself and begin to blindly panic about how he was going to fix what he had done. It was not like there was a magical solution to the massive hole in her head. 

He went scurrying back up to his room, digging around frantically for something to help solve his problems. 

It took him almost half an hour to fix Twilight up, but he had managed to mostly return her to normal. Sure she had a large patch of Flex Tape across the back of her skull, but he had managed to cover that using her mane. Sure she was not as intelligent as she once had been, but he had managed to prop her up at a desk, and had cleverly placed a book against the back wall to make it look like she was reading. 

If she was not drooling mindlessly, it might even have worked. As it was, Spike knew that he had done a massive fuck up, and he had no idea how he was going to explain this away… Unless…

Twilight had been trying to summon a demon. He could say that she had managed it, and that the demon had not been happy about being summoned, so had done all these horrible things to her. That would work!

A devilish smile broke out across his face as he realized he could do this…


End file.
